Frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) allows information to be transmitted on multiple frequency channels simultaneously. An FDMA receiver receives a wideband signal that includes information encoded on the frequency channels, which each occupy a different frequency band. The FDMA receiver then decodes the information encoded on one or more of the frequency channels.